1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
An alternating current may be superimposed at the time of charging a photoconductor in an image forming apparatus that, after uniformly charging the surface of the photoconductor as an image carrier, forms an electrostatic latent image based on image information, develops an image with supply of a developer (for example, toner), and transfers the developed image to a transfer receiver.
It is known that discharge noise is generated (audible sound due to resonance is generated) by interference between the natural frequency of the photoconductor and a frequency which is twice the frequency of the alternating current voltage that is superimposed on a direct current voltage at the time of charging.